Die Antwoord
thumb|300px|Die Antwoord – Band thumb|right|300px Die Antwoord aus Kapstadt, Südafrika, wurde 2008 gegründet. Sie macht eine sehr interessante Form des Alternative Hip-Hop bzw. Rap-Rave. Beats und Rap sind dabei manchmal ziemlich schnell. *'Zef Side' – (2:24 min) - Top ! Die Antwoord bestehen aus dem hageren tätowierten Ninja und der Ü30-Lolita Yo-landi (¥o-Landi Vi$$er), unterstützt durch einen wechselnden DJ Hi-Tek. Die Antwoord will nach fünf Alben Ende 2017 schluss machen. : → Siehe auch Beastie Boys, Cypress Hill, ... Musik-Clips von Die Antwoord Von Die Antwoord gibt es einige sehr interessante Video-Clips. Zef-Style ! *Love Drug – (lyric-video, 4:06 min, 2017) *'Fat Faded Fuck Face' – (4:41 min, 2016) - das Video ist wieder in dem krassen Style wie ... *'Banana Brain' – (7:12 min, 2016) - der erste neue Track vom 2016er-Album - eher seicht *'Ugly Boy' – (4:52 min, 2014) *'Pitbull Terrier' – (4:19 min, 2014) *'Cookie Thumper!' – (5:38 min, 2013) - Yo-landi-Track, abgefahren *'Fattie Boom Boom' – (5:42 mn, 2012) *'Baby's on Fire' – (6:55 min, 2012) - Hammer ! *'I Fink U Freeky' – (3:54 min, 2012) - ihr bester Track ! - Hammer ! *'Rich Bitch' – (2:56 min, 2011) - yes ! *'Fok julle naaiers' – (5:07 min, 2011) - sehr lässig ... und krass *'Evil Boy' – (4:38 min, 2010) - Wow ! - definitv Kunst. *'Enter the Ninja' – (5:12 min, 2010) - serious stuff *'Wat Pomp ?' – (2:34 min, 2009) - der erste Video-Track, naja... *'Zef-Side' – (2:25 min, 2009?) - das erste Video ! - mega ! ;Live *'I Fink U Freeky' – (TV-Live, 4:01 min) - Live bei Letterman, 06.02.2012 - super ! *Live 2012 – (23 min) - Festival in Belgien *Live 2015 – (11 min) - Ultra Miami, 28.03.2015 - zusammengeschnippselt *Live 2015 – (1:14 h) - in Moskau Geschichte von Die Antwoord thumb|250px|Ninja & Yo-landi Die Antwoord wurde 2008 vom hageren tätowierten Ninja und der Ü30-Lolita Yo-landi (¥o-Landi Vi$$er) gegründet ... 2009 kam per Internet-Stream das erste Album $O$. 2010 ein Major-Deal mit Interscope ... die Maxis 5'' am 27. Juli und ''Ekstra am 12. Oktober, dazu auch $O$ wiederveröffentlicht. Das zweite Album Ten$ion wurde am 29. Januar 2012 veröffentlichen sie auf ihrem eigenen Label Zef Recordz. 2015 spielen Yo-landi und Ninja im US-Spielfilm Chappie mit. Viel Geballer ... Die Alben von Die Antwoord Die Antwoord haben seit 2009 vier Alben gemacht. Zuletzt kam im September 2016 das vierte Album Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid. Das Projekt ist auf fünf Alben angelegt, danach soll schluss sein. * 2009 – $O$ – 1. Album * 2012 – Ten$ion – 2. Album * 2014 – Donker Mag – 3. Album * 2016 – Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid – 4. Album * 2017 – The Book of Zef – 5. Album 1. Album – $O$ Das Debütalbum $O$ (WPE) wurde ab 2008 aufgenommen und kam 2009 als Internet-Stream heraus. *18 Tracks, 68:03 min – 2009, Eigenveröffentlichung Auf $O$ sind bereits diverse Klassiker vertreten. 2. Album – Ten$ion Das zweite Die Antwoord-Album Ten$ion (WPE) wurde 2011? aufgenommen und kam im Januar 2012 heraus. *13 Tracks, 38;46 min – 29. Januar 2012 bei Zef Recordz Auf Ten$ion sind die großen Highlights von Die Antwoord wie I Fink U Freeky und Baby's on Fire (siehe Video-Clips oben). 3. Album – Donker Mag Das dritte Die Antwoord-Album Donker Mag (WPE) wurde zwischen 2012 und 2014 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 2014 heraus. *16 Tracks, 49:51 min – 03. Juni 2014 bei Zef Recordz Donker Mag ... 4. Album – Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid Das vierte Die Antwoord-Album Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid (WPE) wurde 2016? aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *16 Tracks, 54:01 min – 16. September 2016 bei ... Records Mount Ninji ... Weblinks * Homepage – ein Blog * Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel * Laut.de – Biographie * Last.fm – Musik amhören Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:Album 2017